Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel and particularly relates to a technique of enabling the vessel to be operable with a vehicle-like sense.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-106082 A discloses a configuration in which pivot turn is implemented with a software key displayed on a display provided to a vessel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-46847 A discloses a configuration in which the pivot turn is implemented with a joystick provided to a vessel.